Phenomenon
by randomidentity
Summary: Has anyone ever beaten the imprinting destiny? I am Renesmee Cullen and I'm here to tell you just how different I am- more than you think... I'm not like anyone else, but I do have my mother's curse with choosing boys :
1. Chapter 1

What's a date when you have forever? What are names when you've been everywhere, seen everyone and experienced everything? All of which will be completely remembered. What is being bored when every single thing is the ultimate distraction?

Such thoughts and ponderings are only dwelt upon by me and those of my kind.

No, I am not an alien. I am not one of those wizards you humans so often write about and get well-paid for (hello J.K. Rowling). I will never be an angel, nor will I ever be accepted in hell. I am a being trapped in between the balance of what was and what always will be. I find solace in both immortality and humanity; I fit in and stand out so well. Enough with my games! I am Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen.

Once again, I am amazed at how insignificant a name is to me. My name just happens to be one of the few unchangeable parts of my life for I do not intend to change it. Not because it is particularly lovely, but because it was given by the two people who have never stopped loving me- my parents.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan Cullen happen to be my folks. Surely you must know them already? Have you not heard of the very successful Stephenie Meyer? She was the human I entrusted with an extraordinary dream. I just had to find a way to share my parent's love story with the _world_, undeserving as it is.

You see, as much as I would have the COC (_celebrity offspring complex: when the offspring turn bitter as a result of the tendency of human beings to give importance to them only because of their relation to their parent/s),_ I love my parents and I find myself thoroughly enchanted by their story. Thus, I chose to give rise to what you now know as 'The Twilight Series'.

How was I able to accomplish such a feat? Refer to Breaking Dawn; I am capable of communication through touch. Dear Stephenie had shown the right imagination, raw talent, and drive. Why, she had even written 'The Host' completely unaided!

The sort of writing I am doing now is completely different, though. This is to be given to whoever I deem worthy, only, he/she must be a direct relation. This document contains the key points of my life- the areas that must be learnt from and reflected upon by many.

I can only hope to make my parents proud and become half the people they are today. Note that I do not believe in love for myself.

I believe that love should be given to those who deserve it. I was loved the moment mom knew I was in her- some people do not have that privilege.

The more time I think about it, I realize that I (being a being so surrounded by love) should spend my life trying to spread the love and not ask for any more.

After all, all is fair in love and war. And if I have been given enormous amounts of it in the past, that amount should be all I'll ever be getting, right? Wrong.

It's a good thing that the one being I choose to give my heart to deserves it. But isn't that what we all think? Oh dear, I'm getting ahead of myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I purposely left no author notes or any sign of a disclaimer when I wrote the first chapter. I'm a great fanfic reader myself and I do not, for the life of me, want to annoy my dear readers for reviews. It's a good thing that there are a lot of good stories to review on. I just want to say that if you do like my story it will honor me to receive reviews (but you don't have to); it is just a form of etiquette.**

**As for the usual disclaimer… If you seriously think I own these characters, I will feel flattered but Stephenie Meyer wouldn't be as thrilled.**

**OH! I almost forgot. Is anyone interested in being my BETA? **

I refuse to formally say 'Dear Diary'. I think I shall just address you like a person of my approximate age would. Hey dude. Never mind, that was too wrong. I apologize; I learned most of my language from heavy reading.

So I will attempt to speak like a normal teen from now on…

The oddness started even before my mom was completely aware of my existence (do teens use long words?). It isn't yet considered normal for a human to carry a vampire's child. There has been another know case, but it isn't quite accepted yet- even in the vampire world.

"You caused quite a panic." Dad told me once. He ruffled my hair fondly but don't think I didn't notice the way his eyes burned with pain at the memory. I concluded then that I was a total pain.

In spite of this, I clearly remember how mom used to croon and whisper to me lovingly as I listened comfortably in her womb. At once, I adored the sound of her voice as much as I would soon adore the rest of her.

Then I heard my dad's voice. Hearing them talk to each other was a warming experience- I could think before I could walk. I knew that I caused mom pain, so I tried to be more cautious.

Ah! Then came the fateful day of my birth... I remember being strangled and struggling to escape my dark confines. I couldn't help it- I was tearing my mother apart.

My first memory in the outside world was of my bloodied mother. There was none more beautiful than she was, with the raw devotion shining through her big brown eyes.

But it was after she whispered my name weakly that I knew something was horribly wrong. It didn't help that I attempted to be fed milk from her breast- I was a bad baby- and I didn't anticipate my inherited teeth and jaw to be made for drawing blood.

I loved blood but not when it was the last of my mom's supply.

I was soon taken away forcefully by Rosalie (a sort of 'aunt' to me). I was soon acquainted with the rest of my family (I know _you_ know just who they are).

The most intriguing of my new acquaintances was a then seventeen-year-old werewolf (or shape-shifter as my father insists… same thing dad!). He was the warmest one; everything about him was warm. I instantly felt a connection- the bond I was soon educated about.

You know what? At the beginning, I was enjoying all the attention. In the end though, I didn't really know what I wanted. I'm sorry; I got carried away there… back to storyline.

I spent most of my time asking for my mother. The house just seemed so… hollow (yes, that's the word) without her. It was the reunion with her that made me the happiest ever since we were separated.

The differences in her did not bother me, but they did take some getting used to. Her now big _red_ eyes were slightly disconcerting but filled with warmth- as if she never experienced whole days of agony for me.

She was as hard and smooth sparkly and as a gem; at the time, it was as if she was my very own jewel. She was even stronger than the rest of my vampire family, but you couldn't tell when she held me to her dead heart. The strength of the bond between us had increased tenfold.

Everything was bliss until the Volturri. Yes, they instigated the most traumatic experiences of my life. Honestly, I'd rather not talk of the dangerous days for Charlie (my grandfather), the werewolves, and the new vampire friends who came to fight for me.

My own mother made sure I could escape with Jacob just to keep me alive!

The point is: this was the experience that would keep me grounded for the rest of forever, despite my family's fervent attempts at spoiling me.

The only expensive things I have now are my clothes (tell me if you know anyone who can say NO to Alice) and my Gibson guitar.

Ah! My beautiful guitar! It's a white one with a black center design and a red neck.

Dad made me master the piano but I'm a whole-hearted guitar gal. It's how I made my first friend…

**Renesmee is still introducing herself. She's going to high school in the next chapter so THAT will be interesting… **

**Happy reading! **

**-randomidentity**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why should you be nervous?" Edward asked me, extremely perplexed. Normally, he would read my mind and find out for himself but mom shielded my mind. They had come to an agreement that my life should be as normal as they could manage- this included.

"Dad, I have never _been _in any form of school." I muttered, knowing anyone in the house would hear me anyway… _damn their vampire hearing._

Emmett snorted. "If she did, we'd have no use for the ten thousand books she reads per day!"

"Uncle Emmett!" The folks believe calling him Emmett to his face wouldn't be _normal_. "I need those."

It was true. I couldn't _have_ any form of human education. What, and risk the humans witnessing my extraordinary growth rate? No good. So I have been kept with those of my own kind- other vampire friends visit regularly and so do the wolves.

That's the thing… I don't know when, where, or _how _this happened. I have started feeling… _irritated, frustrated _and_ overly-babied _whenever Jake's around. I haven't told anyone but is it possible for someone to break the imprinting destiny?

You see, that's what I hate (aside from garlic and neon yellow); someone deciding _for _me. I'm fine with the case of Alice because she's just predicting and not actively controlling unless it involves clothes but Jake… He's not my father. Damn, he's not even a relative!

You may ask why I'm going to school now. It's due to the slowing down of my growth rate to a human level (I'm about fifteen now). So I'm just in time for the jungle that is high school.

"You're gonna love it, Nessie." Jake told me from across the living room. "And I can come pick you up after school."

My mom and dad hissed at the same time. Jacob backtracked (it was kind of comical to watch). "Okay, maybe once a week?"

It wasn't that they didn't like him (in fact, you probably already know about their PAST), they just wanted me to meet different people. She didn't want my world to revolve around Jake at such an early age.

Well, they certainly had no problems _there._ "What about during weekends?"

Mom looked relieved when dad just grit his teeth. "That's great! Remember, you can make as many friends as you want."

"Sure I will. If I find them half as interesting as the people I've grown up with." Chuckles resounded around the room.

"You're going to meet a very good friend today." Alice exclaimed.

I groaned. "You seriously didn't have to tell me that."

"Yeah, Alice." Mom said frowning, then she added, "Male or female?"

Alice grinned; mom smiled wryly; Emmett howled with laughter; I blushed. "That's it! I'm out of here."

"Be safe!" Emmett yelled as I slammed the door on them all.

It was typical of my whole family to be there for me on my first day, but _that _was way too much. At least gramps and grandma (Carlisle and Esme) were calm about it. Charlie was with Billy doing who knows what.

So I was driving through the pouring rain in my Hybrid car. Dude, _someone _has to save the world. Why not a half-breed (_hybrid_… haha, get it?) like me?

Being the crazy-faced driver that I was, I was too busy straightening my dress to watch the road. I was so worried that I would stand out too much with the pale green cotton dress with the low round neckline, puffed sleeves and slightly full skirt that barely covered my knees. It was I good thing I never hit anything on the road.

Alice even made me wear matching mary janes! I think it was her mission to make me look like a princess for first day.

Whatever it was, it worked! I was getting stares from everyone from the moment I stepped out of my perfectly parked car. If they thought I was quite a sight now, wait 'til they see me in the sun! I might get a few faints from that one.

I smiled at the few that didn't look away when I looked back at them. I got a few smiles back and even a beam from a girl who looked to be Angela's(old friend of my mom) daughter. She looks exactly like her mom did in the yearbook, only with thick, almost gothic eyeliner and a leather jacket.

She would be intimidating if her expressions weren't so animated.

She eagerly approached me, with her tall blonde friend in tow. "Hi! I'm Abbie. You must be Renesmee."

"Yup. I'm the newbie." Was I taking the lingo too far? She didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah. Just like your mom, I heard. Did you know that she knew my mom?" She asked, looking like she was looking for a connection.

"Yes! She has only nice things to say about your mom. I'm guessing that I'll only have nice things to say about you too." I remarked, scoring a grin.

"I hope so." Then she remembered her manners and ushered her _very _pretty blonde friend forward. "This is Candy."

"Hello." I said, smiling welcomingly. She would be considered a vampire if it weren't for her smell, the beating of her heart, and her deep blue eyes.

She looked at me in this almost _suspicious_ stare. "You look like a fairy princess."

I inwardly groaned. "Is that a good thing?"

"If you want the boys to notice you, which they already are doing, by the way." She told me matter-of-factly. "Or if you want to hang out with _them_."

Her sullen glance was directed to a couple of confident senior girls who were eying me calculatingly, as if assessing my 'potential'.

"Rox!" Abbie reprimanded disapprovingly. It was funny that the gothic chick was rebuking the angelic-looking girl in casual clothes.

"I'd rather hang out with cooler people." I said haughtily.

"And who are they?" Candy looked thoroughly confounded.

"You guys." That finally brought a smile to her otherwise sullen face.

"In our dreams." Abbie said wanly. "But we're cool if you consider a trying hard goth and a skeptic popular."

"Why not?" I said happily letting them walk me to my locker then to my next class.

Amidst these new friends, I couldn't help thinking about the male friend Alice was implying. _Who is he?_


	4. Chapter 4

**There. This chapter is longer.**

* * *

**  
**

Again, the oddity strikes! I awaken with the gentle calling of my empty stomach at the smell of cooking food. My eyes open automatically to the bright morning light. It contrasted dramatically to the dark rose of the room.

I sit up in bed and the first thing I grab is the aforementioned guitar on a stand next to the bed to sing the happiest songs I can find. They help break the monotony of a pretentious life.

What you saw yesterday… That was the best part of my day; coming home to lean on mom and dad- the only two people who _should_ have a say as to how I should live my life.

I get up and step lithely through the little path at the right side of my bed to my bathroom and walk-in closet. From previous mentions of Alice, you may conclude which of the two is bigger.

Thankfully (for me) it isn't as gigantic as my mother's. Thankfully for mom, she doesn't have to follow Alice's wardrobe choices for her… _I_ do.

Today I am assigned another princess-y dress. It's pale green with a low round neckline and puffed sleeves. To worsen the misery, it has a slightly full skirt up to my knees and matching pumps with three-inched heels.

It isn't as if I feel any pain wearing the heels, it's the standing out that bothers me. I'm the _only_ freshman who wears heels.

I get out of the room after brushing my teeth. _I eat human food too, you know. I just don't need that many baths. _Ever since I started living in the human world, I refused to hunt anymore in the hopes that it would make me feel more **normal**.

I have not given up hope on the normalcy. Not even when I come down to see two very beautiful parents cooking my food. It does take two of them.

Even when taught to eat _slowly_ by Rosalie, I manage to do just that and still finish enormous amounts of food. It comes with the ever-rapid metabolism- it's where I get all this energy.

I mean, I would be on the cheering squad and/or the sports teams but that would be unfair, wouldn't it? I content myself by watching by the sidelines, looking pretty.

I find myself doing that just before school with my two best friends, Abigail and Candice.

'Abbie' happened to be Angela's daughter. She was the gothic-princess version of her mom, complete with tattoos, thick black eyeliner, spike-y stuff and the friendly smiles. She was so nice you would feel guilty for even just _thinking _bad thoughts about her. I met her first when she saw the drawings I made of many different guitars.

Now 'Candy' was the exact opposite. Having been an orphan since the age of three with a sister to take care of, she was cold to those she didn't trust. And even Abbie and I received certain quantities of tough love. But outside, she looked like an angel-barbie doll; the most likely to be mistaken for a vampire among the rest of the humans. She was taken in by Abbie and introduced to me.

We were on the bleachers in our indoor basketball court, watching Andrew Court. He was the _only _freshman and the best player on the basketball team. And from the moment he met me in first year, he's been cold to me.

It wasn't that he was like that to _all _girls. I mean, the guy has been dating all the popular girls **at the same time **since the first day and he definitely had the looks to do it. He was the friendliest, most talented guy in the whole school and he was cold to _me._ Damn it! Did he see me as the freak I am?

That's the thing. In the high school jungle, _I _am at the top of the food chain. I am a straight-A-student with a tendency to dazzle any living male and manage to drive a Mercedes to school.

So according to people's analysis of me, _Drew _isn't a living male.

"You could be hanging out with those popular girls he's dating, you know." Candy said, jolting me back to here-and-now with her sulky tone. She was right, but I didn't really want to.

"You too, Candy." Abbie told her proudly. "You're prettier than all of them combined."

She snorted. "Still not as pretty as our Nessie."

I scoffed. "Apparently not pretty enough for Drew." I was watching him score yet another 3 points for our team. The Forks Team has never been so successful until Mr. Perfect arrived.

"I have a theory about that." Candy said, clearing her throat. "He's… GAY!"

We all giggled at that then Abbie whispered, "Better not let anyone hear that from you. The whole female population is captivated with him, even his bitter exes."

"I really want to do something right now." I told them in a scheming voice.

"Oh no. What dangerous thing are you doing now? Will you use your power?" Now don't be shocked, they both know about what I can _do_. They just don't know what I _am_.

I grinned. My power has grown over the years. I can made people hear whatever I want them to hear, all in their heads, of course. The exact opposite of what dad can do. I don't need to touch them anymore. Although, I can do better if I touch them.

"Yup, I'm going to let the one playing beside him hear him say the words, 'I am gay'."

They gasped. "You'd do that?"

I shrugged. "Why not? It isn't exactly mature and ladylike but I'm fifteen! I deserve to _live _once in a while."

"Awesome." Candy said approvingly.

"Nessie…" Abbie warned worriedly.

I turned to focus on the player defending Drew from the enemy's hoop. '_I am so gay for you.'_ He heard in Drew's masculine tone.

The tall player's knees suddenly fell backwards in stunned disbelief. It was enough for Drew to score the winning three-point shot.

Cheers erupted and the falling player was forgotten despite his attempts to tell the referee about Drew's cheating tactic.

We, in the bleachers, have never laughed so much in our lives.

The rest of the day was fine. If you call, being the usual center of attention with the boys 'fine'.

"Hey Ness!"

"I love your dress, baby!"

"Call me."

"Do you have enough time to hang out later?"

"I scored all my shots in the game for you."

I could only smile mysteriously in response and walk to my locker in quick strides.

For the first time, I saw Drew there. He had the locker beside mine but I never saw him use it. He was putting books in there now.

"Hi Drew!" I greeted brightly, opening my looker, grabbing a few books and returning the ones from my Gucci bag in fluid movements.

He jumped at the sound of my voice. "Oh. It's just you, Renesmee."

I just glanced at him in confused outrage. "I'm sure you could come up with a better greeting than that, _Court._"

"Why does it bother you so much?" I saw him smirk, fueling my rage further.

"Because I'm not used to it." I replied haughtily. I didn't realize that I was so drawn to him. But I knew it was because he was so _normal- so __**human.**_ "Other boys would-"

His sandy brown hair with blond streaks from the sun was charming, and his deep blue eyes contrasted with his sun-tanned skin. I _wasn't used _to creatures of his kind.

He was cocky in a very human way; athletic in a very human way; mysterious in a very human way; _handsome_ in a very human way.

"I'm not _like _other boys." He snapped, interrupting me briskly.

"Well, maybe you _are_ gay." I muttered.

He stared at me in shock. "That's what Fred told the referee."

"Who?" I asked, feigning innocence. I shrugged. "Maybe he's right, because you're the only one who's so cold to me."

He smiled wanly. "Is that how I seem? I'm sorry, princess, but I just liked seeing you all riled up."

"I don't think that's the only reason." For once, he looked uncomfortable.

"Well, maybe being you're not believable." He spat mockingly.

"What do you mean?"

"So perfect and ladylike all the time… it's despicable. I bet you aren't being yourself." He looked so sure.

"You're just sad that I'm the only girl who wouldn't go for you!" I shouted, earning a couple of stares.

He paled. "Well, you _are _intrigued, aren't you?"

"What?" I thought I didn't hear right. "Yes, I'm perplexed. You are an anomaly."

"Maybe because I'm being myself and _you aren't being yourself_."

"Maybe." I admitted, effectively shocking myself. "But that can't be it."

He grinned. "It isn't. Meet me at your car after school."

"Are you planning to-"

"Chill, I'm not that kind of guy. I just really, really want to see your Mercedes from the inside." He told me in an assuring tone.

"Oh." I blushed.

"That, and your car has tinted windows." He said as if it was a big disgrace being seen with me.

"Yeah. My reputation would go down the drain if I were seen with you." I supplied for him mockingly. "Thank you for being so considerate."

I turned to walk away, hearing his laughter resound through the halls.

* * *

**If you're wondering what Jake is doing, I'll show him soon. Don't you worry…**

**-randomidentity**

**Reviews and criticisms are very much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Anticipation grows like a weed. I'd never felt so much anxiety and giddiness in my life. It starts from the tips of one's finger tips and toes, slowly branching inward to the pits of one's stomach and finding solace there.

"What's going on, Nessie?" Abbie was waving a hand in front of my eyes.

We were at our usual lunch table, in the middle of everything.

"You never _don't _touch your food." Candy was wary. _Did I really eat THAT much?_ "Did someone die during free period or something?"

My heart beat fast under her demanding silence. "Uh… worse."

She raised a brow. "Someone broke your guitar?"

"Nope." I finally took a sip of my milk. _Ah, I love this stuff._ She caught me staring at Drew.

"Did he finally…?" Abbie let the question trail in the silence to watch my intensifying flush. "Oh my gods."

I bit my lip to hide a smile. "I still think he's gay."

"Nah. We've confirmed otherwise." Candy said smugly. "It was only a matter of time. When are you gonna meet?"

"After school. My car." I met his eyes before he raised a brow. I winked in response and got dragged back down to Earth by my friends.

"Are you going to watch a concert with us this weekend?" _Oh crap. Yes, I swear severely. But __**never **__out loud. I would be killed by Alice before she __**sees **__me do that._

"I have this thing with Jake and-"

"You don't really like him, do you?" Abbie knew me too well.

Candy sighed. "Oh honey, you're going to have to tell him. My first boyfriend was like you. He let me believe he wasn't in it just because he was lonely."

"I'm not lonely. I get enough male affection in my life from my dad. I don't _need _any guy."

"Precisely why you've grown tired of Jake. You need passion, not fatherly love." Then Candy cringed. "Imagine getting passion from Jake."

"Ew." Abbie said in response. "He's hot and everything but he can be so…"

"Controlling?" I supplied in spite of my self. They nodded nimbly. "Darn."

I continued to think of Jake as the day went past. The school work wasn't a challenge or a distraction. Before I knew it, the final bell rang.

I walked in a trance-like state to the emptying parking spaces when I usually waltz to my car in relief.

Drew was leaning against my Mercedez casually. The girls were looking at him; the boys were looking at the car… I had them both to myself today.

Might I mention how amazing he looked? Everything was perfectly placed- it was as if his hair was made to look disheveled, his black shirt with the rolled-up sleeves and distressed jeans perfectly accentuating his physique, his twinkling eyes seemed perfectly aimed at _me_.

"Hello sexy!" He said teasingly. Other boys said that, but only he made it sound endearing.

"I thought I'd need a match but you can set this piece of junk of fire on your own." I returned, pleasantly surprised by my flirting skills. Rusty… but it'll do.

He whistled. "Who knew that this little bombshell had wit?"

"Ditto." And we got into the car.

"I never thought I'd hear anyone call this beauty a piece of junk." He told me laughingly.

"I never thought I'd hear you flirt with me." I replied smiling slightly.

He shrugged. "You have a serious personality issue, that's all."

"Care to elaborate?" I was willing to listen.

"Ness," Hearing him say my nickname gently shook me. "You can't honestly like wearing these dresses and high heels."

I stared at him. "I was under the impression that boys like you rather like it."

"Maybe. But I've seen an expression like yours before- so wistful." He scratched the back of his head. "I've worn it too many times."

"_You_? You're per- your life is perfect." I corrected quickly.

"Not really. Do you know how incredibly _boring _it is to have a _normal, _middle class family with _normal _expectations for their son to go to a _normal _college and grow up to become a _normal _person?" His hands were clenched into tight fists. "I want to break the mode, you know? You on the other hand… _you _have everything. You're special in every way."

I shook my head but he continued, "You reminded me of everything I wouldn't let myself be. I would _not _let myself be _controlled._ Now tell me, Ness, what do you really like?"

I smiled that wistful smile he talked about. "I love music and the rain and the morning. And looking like a punk-rock princess! And traveling and loud things! And-" I blushed. "-flirting with you."

He grinned. "See, I like you better already." But I sensed he wasn't telling me everything.

"That isn't the only reason." It was a statement.

"No, it isn't the only reason." He confirmed softly, strange warmth was rising through his eyes.

He leaned in slowly, not taking his eyes off mine. I thought he was going to kiss me, so I was slowly bringing a hand up to stop him.

He looked at the hand sadly and took it in one of his less warm ones. "The other reason is that _I can't have you_." Then he leaned back into the seat. "Take me home."

"What?!" I almost doubted my acute sense of hearing this time.

He chuckled, finally letting go of my hand. "Take me to your home. I want to see what you're really like."

I obliged, turning on the engine and driving smoothly for his benefit. The whole time he was looking at me.

"You're so warm. Why is that?" How could I forget about avoiding physical contact with others?

I thought quickly. "I have abnormally fast metabolism." It was always better not to lie.

"Cool." He was staring in awe now.

"Not as cool as my parents' faces when they see I've brought you." I grimaced. "Are you sure you're up to this."

"Definitely. I have to see what _your _parents are like. Really weird, I hope." _He was so weird. He didn't belong with his normal family._

"You're so weird. And you won't be disappointed when you meet them." I grinned, suddenly recalling something. "Oh! All you have to do is be nice to my mom. Dad will be nice if mom likes you."

"Thanks. Nice to keep in mind." He sat in comfortable silence until we neared the cottage. "Wow!"

I smiled to myself. "Like another world, isn't it?"

"Like everything else about you." He agreed, still staring at my home.

We got out and straightened our attires before proceeding to the main entrance. I looked at Drew before opening the door. He was completely confident so I opened the door cautiously.

My folks were seated on a couch in the living room, 'reading' books. _A load of bull, I know. They smelt Drew from a mile away and were ready for this._

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" Drew greeted, unruffled by their pale perfection.

"Oh! Ness, please introduce us to this new friend of yours." Mom said as they both got up to _inspect the human_.

"This is Drew Court. Drew, this is my mom-"

"Bella." She insisted with a smile when he took one of her hands to kiss. _Very smooth, Drew._ That earned him ten points. Mom liked anything old-fashioned including gestures.

"-and my dad."

Edward was staring him down. _Not good. _Mom elbowed him subtly.

"Edward." He forced out, still not pleased.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." Drew was grinning openly. Man did this guy have guts. "I'm not at all surprised at how wonderfully Renesmee turned out after personally seeing her parents."

"Thank you, Drew. She did grow up nicely, didn't she?"

_Oh great. Mom approves. Dad looks like he's ready to rip him to shreds. Yipee._ _Pray for me._


	6. The first chapter with a title!

After skillfully assuring them that he had no bad intentions, Drew was grudgingly allowed access to my room. But like most shady privileges, this had a catch- the door was to be kept open at all times.

And I also found out that mom had granted dad access to Drew's mind. I was thinking on how great he probably was if dad even let him in my room.

When we got in, his expression immediately hardened. "The only signs of _you _are the guitar and iPod."

"Not true. What about the loud color?"

"You don't really like sunset. You told me you were a morning person." Damn. He should be handed the I-can-make-you-speechless award.

"Well… you haven't seen the outfits I hid from Alice yet!" I cried defensively.

I saw the spark of interest and eagerly led the way to my walk-in closet. I made my way through one of the larger closets and dragged out a mannequin with outfit I patched together.

(Sharp intake of breath from him) "That is so kick-ass." He stated and I felt a rush of pride before he turned flirty. "So you really _do_ have the body of a mannequin, huh?"

I laughed self-consciously until dad stormed in with a murderous expression.

Drew's eyes widened comically when he saw Edward. I screamed, "Mom! HELP!"

She materialized and dragged him out with a disapproving look for him and a wink for me and Drew.

"Jesus, Ness." He whispered, regaining a bit of color. "You should have warned me not to have even the slightest…" He struggled for the right word. "…inappropriate thought about you."

I chuckled nervously. "Ears like a hawk, my dad." _It was true, too._ "So you think I should wear it?"

"I'll make you wear it if I have to." He looked like he really meant it. But then he looked around anxiously as if expecting dad to appear anytime and almost kill him again.

I knew mom could distract him. She could keep him occupied for centuries doing things I'd rather not think about. _Hey, even if they look perfect and eternally young and all… it's still scarring, yo._

I winked. "Why don't you join me on the bed and see what happens then?"

He took one last look at the door and took the side farthest from me but also nearest the guitar. "Could you teach me to play?"

I shrugged. "Why not? You really interested?"

"Hell yeah! I'd kill to be a rockstar."

"Then eat this!" I grabbed the guitar from him, swiftly turned on the amp and plucked furiously to an impromptu beat.

He did a little kowtow afterwards. "You, Renesmee Cullen, are _my _guitar hero."

I kissed his cheek briefly, surprising him a bit before shoving the guitar to his chest. "Your turn, _Court."_

"WHAT?!"

I learned more about him than I would anyone else in 10 minutes. One, he easily gets bored but doesn't show it. Two, he is so used to getting his way. Three, he can get under your skin so easily it's dangerous.

"Fuck this." He huffed, about to throw the guitar on my bed.

I grabbed his hand in a flash and hissed. "Don't even think about it."

I let go and watched him set it down gently. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a spoiled brat, huh?"

"Pretty much. But I guess that's part of your charm." I amended wanly.

He gave me very thorough look. It made my toes curl and my insides warm. "But that also means I hardly ever give up on anything."

"So why'd you give up on me?" I think I asked that already… But somehow, I knew I'd get a different answer.

"So you'd start noticing me." I gave him a look that said 'huh?' and he shrugged as if to say 'it worked, didn't it?'.

"You're weird."

"You too." His eyes were twinkling. "I didn't realize until I saw your parents. Vampires, right?"

I froze. He chuckled at my expression. "Chill. I've slept with two of those in my life. The first one was normal aside from the cold and hard part, but I was too drunk to notice. The other one I saw devour a human."

"So why'd you date her?"

"To stay alive."

"But wouldn't she want to kill you-"

"She got bored of me soon enough. They all do." He said bitterly. "But hey, I lived, right?"

I gave him a suspicious glance. "So why are you risking your life with me now?"

"Because I know you're different. Also because I know for a fact that you're not whole vampire." _He knew too much._ "Girl, you don't sparkle."

I grinned. "I glow, you idiot."

He snorted. "It ain't the same. In fact, it's kind of lame."

"_I'll show you lame!"_ Thus, the best pillow fight I've had in centuries. I had to give this guy credit. He was so athletic he actually stood a chance.

"So, you really aren't bothered by all this?" I asked, risking my feelings. _I do care what he thinks, dude._

"Nope. If anything, I love all this weirdness."

"You know what? I think it's all you want from me."

He gave an innocent look. "That and your friendship, of course. You can start sitting at _my _table now."

"You mean," I used the quotation gesture for "_the cool table?"_ I snorted. "No thank you. I don't believe sitting in _that _table makes you cool, or that fact that hanging out with cool people makes you cool. Besides, I thought you knew I've already been invited more times than not?"

"I did, but I thought you'd change your mind for me…" He said it so wistfully I had to laugh. "Am I getting there?"

"Well… Honestly?" He nodded. "I don't think I can ever trust you. You get bored of everyone and everything so easily."

"Ouch. But I can't say it is without basis." He said resignedly. "But you can still make out with someone you don't trust, right?"

He laughed when I blushed furiously. "_Drew…_ _My dad…_" That shut him up.


	7. The Family

"Renesmee, stop daydreaming and come here!"

I sat up from my bed startled. My legs didn't register that they had to act human when they brought me to the dining table.

"How did you know I was daydreaming?" Mom and dad were already seated at the table. While mom had this smug expression, dad was sulking. She must've won an argument.

"That's easy. Now you have a _reason_ to daydream." She was grinning from ear to ear.

I sat down across them and started eating. Dad finally found a reason to laugh when I still didn't touch the meat.

"Ness, you won't even hunt and now you're going vegetarian." Mom complained. It's wasn't that I wasn't getting enough nutrients- I never die so it doesn't really matter- it's because I'm weakened when I don't take in a complete meal.

So let's say I only eat the greens… In a while, I'll barely be able to catch up with my parents in races up the stairs. It's the same thing with my strength and super-senses.

Only, instead of wanting to eat more nutritious meals, I'm encouraged not to. The weaker I am, the more I can hold on to humanity; I can feel more human and seem more human. You wouldn't understand… you're _actually _human_._

"Mom, I will not have this argument again." I said, concentrating more on my food.

She sighed. "Jake is canceling your usual excursions this weekend."

The relief must've showed on my face because dad was on my case instantly. "Now why would _that_ be your reaction?" His eyes, despite his intent to keep them neutral, showed faint signs of fascination and perplexity.

"I-" I couldn't look at them properly. _Oh, what the heck, it was bound to come out anyway. _"I think I might've broken the imprinting destiny."

Suddenly the noise of the outside world seemed louder. I could hear the birds chirping from more than a few miles away…

"How?" Mom was worried. "Are you sure?"

I nodded soberly. "I don't _long _to see him anymore. In fact," I turned wry. "don't tell him but he's become a sort of anathema for me. I mean, it's not that I hate him… but I see him too often, you know?"

Edward started laughing hysterically earning an elbow in the ribs from Bella. "Edward! Don't you feel sorry for Jake?"

"Yeah…" The look on his face was quite contrary. "And we have to be sure before we tell him."

"He'll still want to see her next week." Mom whispered thoughtfully. "Do you think you can see by then, Ness?"

"I hope so." _And I hope this isn't just a phase._

"Oh! So that brings us to what happens next…" Edward grinned and six figures emerged from the kitchen.

I dropped my glass in shock. It was a good thing it was close to the table when I did that- it just made a resounding 'clang!'.

"Why, Renesmee, it's good to see you too!" A huge dark-haired vampire-bear exclaimed, greeting me with a big hug.

"Uncle Emmett!" I managed to gasp despite his strangling hold. "Wow, what do I owe this… erm… honor?"

"I'm glad you think of it that way, Nessie." Esme told me, genuinely pleased. _Shit. I didn't even mean it in that way. Damn her nice-ness for making me feel guilty._

"Nope, she didn't." Jasper told her. _Busted._ "She meant she was more than honored." He gave me a wink. I mouthed a 'thank you' before giving him his own hug.

After all the hugging business, we gathered at the table for our traditional 'watch Renesmee eat dessert while the rest of us attempt to conceal looks of disgust'.

"So, Renesmee, the thing is… I've been seeing you with this guy-" I actually choked on my ice cream when Alice said this. _Having a seer as an aunt is worse than being taped every second of the day- she skips the 'me behaving' parts and gets straight to incriminating me._

"Is this what this is all about?" I moaned.

They all looked at each other and nodded, "Pretty much."

"Well, just a bit-" But Rosalie was interrupted.

"We want to know everything!" Emmett demanded cheerfully. I saw my mom eye me pityingly. _Somebody save me._

"Is he nice?" Esme asked me anxiously.

"Is he smart?" Jasper asked at almost the same time.

"Is he funny?" Emmett prodded.

"Does he dress well?" Alice added soon after.

"Why?!" I asked the ceiling in over-dramatized agony.

"We're just concerned, Ness." Carlisle said gently. Though his eyes were warm gold, they didn't make me feel any better.

My insides were eating at me. '_I need space!' They screamed at me. _

"What did you say, Ness?" _Uh oh_. My powers proved to be unstable at the worst times- they come with the hormones, I suppose.

"Do you really want to know?" I muttered, half hoping they wouldn't hear me. But of course, they did.

"What's up?" Alice asked me casually. She of all people should've known what was coming.

"I'm… tired. I need space." They stared at me in confusion. "I need you guys to stop controlling my life!"

A gasp from Esme… Awkward silence…

"We aren't controlling your life." Rosalie told me, frowning.

"Oh yeah?" My cold gaze was challenging. "I have to have perfect manners, don't I? All the freakin' time!"

"Renesmee!" Esme reprimanded. _If she thought "freakin'" was bad…_

"But-" And I interrupted Alice, aiming the next words at her.

"And the most princess-y clothes too!" She looked hurt.

"But I thought you loved them!" She sobbed (without the actual tears). But I felt no guilt- just relief.

"And every time something crazy happens, you guys are always trying to protect me from it!" I almost screamed at Emmett and Jasper.

At once, Jasper was on the defensive. "That's our job."

"Well, you're officially fired since it's _my _life." I spat, unforgiving. I suddenly felt this calming spell envelop me, but it made me madder. "Stop it Uncle Jasper! I know that's you!"

Emmett was about to open his mouth but I beat him to it.

"What?! Are you gonna forbid me from ever seeing this new guy now?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I was just going to say that I'm sorry you feel that way and that we'll all leave you alone now."

At his lead, they all stood up and left me at the table with my frozen parents.

I crossed my arms obstinately- their response stumped me. They were supposed to fight back! I was supposed to walk out on them, not the other way around! The anger resulted in tears.

I cried up a waterfall. Cold arms enveloped me unhesitatingly. Those made me cry even harder. "You guys aren't mad?" My voice was shaky.

My hair was stroked lovingly. "We could never be mad at you." Dad told me softly.

"Disappointed, then?" I asked again.

"I think the correct word would be 'puzzled' at this point." Mom said, chuckling. But I could tell she was sad. "You always said you felt 'beautiful' in your dresses and you do; you never complained about the etiquette lessons- you wanted to be like Marie Antonette. And you loved the protectiveness- you knew your uncles would only beat up who you told them to beat up."

"Things change, mom."

"I don't think so, Ness. You're still the same kid. Kind-hearted, witty, maybe a bit less mature-" I gave dad a '_haha, very funny_' glare. "-and completely insane, but still our Nessie." He shrugged. "I guess you just hang out with different people now."

I knew what he was suggesting. _He thought Drew was doing this to me. So not true! I needed a change, didn't I? I'm not overly-influenced by these people!_

_So why does the guilt suddenly crunch?_


	8. Chapter 8

The air electrified me the moment I entered school the next day. Hard rock background music played in my head as I walked through the crowded corridors in what seemed to be forever. The butterflies were harsh against the lining of my stomach and it took effort to keep my legs from buckling.

It would be lame and pretentious to say that I didn't care about what people thought because I did, and I heard their little episodes of surprise. How? They were very loud.

It was funny how this one guy went, "Holy shit!" Actually, you couldn't really understand what he was saying because he said this in the middle of drinking from a can of soda, spilling its contents in his friend accordingly. The words just sounded like it…

I couldn't resist- I had to wink and say, "Like my outfit?"

He struggled for words. "Y-yes." Then he eyed me incredulously. "Renesmee Cullen?"

_Wow, did tying my hair up and lining my lids with eyeliner really do too much? Crap._

"You're talking to her." His inability to do anything further prompted my leave.

My short, pink checkered skirt disabled me from walking too fast without 'disgracefully' showing of the black short shorts I had underneath. They matched the black tank top that held on to my figure for dear life. And somehow, I managed to make combat boots look feminine.

"Helloooo gorgeous!" And I was pulled into a hug by a very enthusiastic Drew.

"Hello there." I managed to say when he let me have some air.

His nose wrinkled. "Wow. Did I ever mention how warm you are?"

I colored. "Oh stop. You're worse than all the people staring."

He looked around as if for the first time and shrugged. "They thought you were a goody two-shoes."

"I don't get that expression… Do only good people have a complete pair of shoes?" I giggled at the cheesiness.

He snorted. "Hon, that would make me an angel and I am anything but that!"

I pondered over that for a moment. "True. But I'm really hardcore too!"

"Really now? When was the last time you swore?"

"_Oh no_, you are so not getting me to do that!" _Imagine Alice coming in the middle of class and going, "Renesmeeeeee Cullen, how dare yuuuuu?!"_

"Chicken!" He teased squeezing deliciously around my waist.

"You are a very bad influence, Mr. Court." I tutted. "Why don't you run along and go to one of those _friends_ of yours."

He let go of me abruptly and said in this annoyingly nonchalant voice, "Okay!"

"Drew!" I whined, but he held up a hand in farewell.

As he left, a scream resonated through the walls of this sad establishment. I turned to see Abbie staring petrified at me.

"I didn't want to believe them…" She whispered. "What happened to you?!"

"I-I…" I felt like a little girl caught with one hand in the cookie jar.

Candy suddenly appeared. "Hi Abbie, why are you staring-" And she saw me… "-Fuck!"

"What's wrong with you two?" I demanded. "Just 'cause I decide to change the way I look…"

"But you loved the way you looked!" Abbie insisted desperately. "_We_ all loved the way you looked."

"Well, you were wrong then. No big deal." I said indifferently.

"No big deal? Just because some guy comes in and tells you that's what you should like doesn't mean you should like it!" Candy spat, gritting her teeth.

For the first time, I didn't notice the crowd of spectators until afterwards. "Maybe you're wrong! Maybe this is what I wanted all along!"

"You see Ness, I _know _I'm not wrong. You tell us everything! We would've noticed if you didn't really like your clothes!" She shook her head in frustration. "But then we also know that you're a people-pleaser. Here comes this guy you can't please and suddenly he controls your whole world!"

I could feel my eyes tear up. "So not true." I retorted weakly.

"Ness, you can't please everyone." Abbie said in a kinder tone. "This time, you aren't quite pleasing us- your _true _friends."

Candy took Abbie's hand and dragged her away from me.

I took off the constricting hairclip to let loose my hair in a waterfall- I realized how much I disliked the chill of the breeze against my neck.

It was after school and I sat in a bench in the herbarium. I had no other place to go- my friends wouldn't talk to me and my boy-space-friend was off practicing some sport or something.

So there I was, taking the time to appreciate the sheer calm of being surrounded by greenery.

_What's the use of being beautiful when you can't get the only boy who matters? _

I thought about what Candy said. _Is it possible that he appeals only because he's the only one who isn't completely infatuated with me? _I was disgusted at the thought. _Of all the guys… why did have to be him? _

"Hey!" A stone from an aerial pot hit my head. "Thank you very much!" I called to it sarcastically.

"So this is what dressing up differently does to you!" A friendly voice exclaimed. I turned quickly to see the one and only, Mr. Court!

He was dressed in his 'I am a jock' outfit leaning against the wall with a lopsided grin hanging right smack on his handsome face. Fortunately for him, the big sweater didn't make him look like a weed at all (insert dreamy sigh here).

"Talking to pots?" I asked lamely.

"Managing to look _beautiful _while talking to pots." He corrected matter-of-factly.

I sighed in despair. "Why are you doing this to me, Drew?"

"Doing what?" He inquired, feigning innocence.

Then he left me there feeling more confused and frustrated than ever.

The next day was pretty much the same- me ignoring Abbie and Candy while hanging out at the jocks', cheerleaders' and anyone who's anyone crowd.

Honestly, they still bored me to hell. That entire load about make-up and boyfriends and latest event was a load of trash; all they really want in life is to get attention and _all of it_. So me being a newbie meant that they weren't going to talk about the latest scandals and the catty remarks they usually make about people. Unfortunately, they tried getting me to voice my opinion on various topics…

"So, Ness, is it?"

"Renesmee." I corrected politely. Adrienne Lewis was the supposed leader simply because she was a spoiled rich kid dumped in Forks due to her bad behavior. That also meant she didn't need to be a cheerleader to land a spot on the 'popular list'.

"Renesmee." She smiled slyly, eyeing the reflection that the mirror encased with her make-up offered. Finding it acceptable enough, she closed it shut, startling the other girls who were either twirling a lock of their hair idly or casting flirtatious glances to the specimen of their choice. "What do you think of Miss Candy Lark?"

"Ah, she's been a friend of mine for ages." I replied vaguely.

"So why don't you ask her to join us?"

"Because it'd be rude to ask her and not include Abbie." I said, gritting my teeth. That would create a perfectly lovely scene, _'Hey Candy, d'you want to sit in our table?' She'd probably reply with a 'Abbie, do you hear anyone talking? I most certainly can't hear the bullshit of ex-friends, can _you_?'_

"Too bad, she'd make a good addition." _Jerk. She didn't even think of adding Abbie for one second._

"We heard you're Drew's new conquest." Lorine adds. Now this girl was the head cheerleader- the one you'd see from a mile away. You see, she has this inclination for anything _blue_- blue outfits, blue highlights… all expensive, of course.

"Conquest? Not really. We're the friends who can't figure each other out-"

"Has he made a move on you yet?"

"No."

"Really? Oh my… that's _fascinating._" The girls at the table buzz.

"Is it?" I asked self-consciously, feeling quite inadequate.

"Indeed. He has a life-span of three days… He should've had you in bed by now!"

I gulped. "Well, that's never gonna happen."

"That's what they all say, honey." A severe-looking fourth year comments wryly. I raised a brow at her, subconsciously noting her obviously dyed black hair and similarly hued clothes.

"Oh shut up, Carlene. You don't want to ruin her appetite." Adrienne scolds before turning to me. "Just enjoy it while you can."


	9. Change for the Better

**Tell me something… are my chapters too SHORT? Just say the word and I'll comply. OH, and words of advice are very much appreciated… just so you know.**

The moment I got to school, immediately something felt so wrong. It was a busy Friday, yet the popular squad was waiting for me at the front steps with glances that were edging on pity. Adrienne was dressed strangely today- all-black as if it were my funeral. It consisted of form-fitting leather pants, a barely-there tank top and outrageous stilettos.

"Lorine!" She calls, looking at Lorine while gesturing to me blatantly. I subconsciously raise a brow when a flustered-looking head cheerleader stumbles on her way to me.

I run up to the top step to greet her. "Hello. What's up?"

"Er… Renesmee… it's the _third day._" Lorine whispers anxiously, as if anticipating an outburst from me.

"Of what, your monthly cycle?" They all crack up at my oblivious reply.

Adrienne rolls her eyes. "No, idiot." She rushes forward and grabs my hand. I let myself be dragged before the door of what I assumed to be a broom closet. My enhanced hearing detects muffled sounds within; two hearts beating at a crazy speed.

"_Open it._" Adrienne orders malevolently.

_Don't do this to yourself! _My head screams desperately. _Damn it. I thought they were wrong. _

I take one look at the group of eager girls behind me… _I'm going to do this and I'm going to show all of them that I really don't care!_

Time seemed to slow down. The blood rushing through the veins in my clammy forehead made it hard not to black out. Thus, the scene seemed almost black and white…

_My fingers hesitantly grasped the doorknob, turning it and swinging the door open slowly. The light illuminated two entangled bodies in the darkness._

_Drew… Carlene?! He was pretty much eating her face. _My masochistic mind registers their provocative position before anything else.

They didn't even notice the rest of the world staring at the result of their little escapade until the bell rang, prompting Drew into dropping Carlene abruptly to organize his attire. The resounding crash of a human body into pails and mops was followed by her resounding, 'Oomph!'

"Oh hey, Ness!" Drew greets before walking right passed me. "It's late; you should get to class."

_That's all he has to say for himself?!_ I turn around to find a deserted corridor.

"Aw… you actually thought he liked you." Carlene says, efficiently startling me into turning back to face her. Her pale green eyes filled with so much pity that I couldn't find any hatred for her. "I'm sorry. If I had known-"

"No, it's fine. I really didn't expect that much from him anyway." I muttered, carefully emotionless. I couldn't figure out exactly _what_ I was feeling right now. Internally, I was chaotic.

"Really? So why did you change?"

"Good question."

"Piece of advice, girlfriend," Carlene proclaims with ill-received wisdom. "you only get with Drew if you want a short-term, physical relationship."

"Yes. I see that now." With that I walk away. As I make my way without caring about where I was going, my strides break into sprints then all-out speeding.

Without realizing it, I end up right in front of Carlisle's house (I can't call it Cullens'- too confusing).

The door swings open like in a classic horror movie scene. I shake my head in amusement before walking right in to see a very bored Alice seated on one of the more comfy-looking sofa seats.

"_I've been expecting you._" What is this, my worst nightmare or something?!

"Hi, I-" She held up a hand.

"I know what you're going to say." Her stoic expression terrified me more than anything.

"Y-you do?" I stuttered pathetically.

"Uh-huh. And I want you to know that the rest aren't here because they don't want you to be embarrassed about your apology-we saw it and we all forgive you." She told me, smiling brightly now. That gave me the courage I needed to run up and give her a hug- she hugged back eagerly.

"Wait…" I said, pulling back to stare at her quizzically. "They _all_ saw it."

"Yup- a lot of tears and-"

"How?"

"Oh." She looked uncomfortable. "You know the house being constructed two lots away?"

"Yeah, sure. Who would forget… it's huge!" I exclaimed.

"Well, the occupants are actually old family friends and-"

"ALICE! Introduce me to this delightful girl." A raven-haired beauty appeared, descending the stairs lightly.

From the first glance, she was easily categorized as a vampire.

Alice looked a bit annoyed. "Hey, Katherine. I was just trying to have a meaningful conversation only to be rudely interrupted _again_."

"So sorry, dear." Katherine replied, having reached her destination, plopping down right next to Alice. She sniffed the air, inspecting. "Human?"

"Nope. _Half-_human." Alice amended proudly, receiving a fascinated glance. "She's Edward and Bella's."

"Oh! Well, now that you mentioned it…"

I held out my hand in welcome. "I'm Renesmee."

"What a curious name!" She declared in her peculiar form of speech. "Delightfully long- just like mine. But you may call me Kat."

"Nessie or Ness." I supplied graciously. She beamed.

"I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of my family! They'll all be enchanted, I know it!"

"Except William, of course." Alice corrected wryly.

Kat waved a hand dismissively. "He'll have to behave. We'll be moving in a week or two. I'm just here to check out a few things."

"_Then leave…_" Alice whispered.

"What was that?" Kat asked innocently.

"_Ness_, did you know that Kat's biological family members all became vampires?" Alice asked, forcibly sweet.

"Really. As in, your real mother, father-"

"and one brother. Yes. Cool, no?" Kat said. "Sort of like the Adam's family."

We both giggled at the thought.

"That must be fun!" I exclaimed, charmed by the thought.

She wrinkled her nose. "Not really… Imagine having parents who actually have _real_ power over you alive forever… much less freedom, sister."

"I feel your pain." I answered knowingly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you have the same dilemma!" Her surprise was so sincere that it cracked me up for some reason- she soon joined in.

"Nice to see you two get along," Alice commented, visibly amused. "but we have to work on repairing your wardrobe, Ness."

I think I groaned when Kat squealed in pure elation.

"What?" Alice said defensively. "Don't you have a movie thing this weekend?"

"Oh SHIT!" The next thing that happened shouldn't have surprised me…

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" _Ah, the roar of the whole Cullen clan…How refreshing. _


	10. What have I found?

Once again I'm dragged into this kind of thing- gatherings of old friends so old I don't even know them. Well, it was a way to forget about Mr. Court, I suppose.

It was Saturday morning, but I was awakened rudely- _no, I don't care if it was a gentle kiss from mom! _- to dress up and meet possibly unpleasant vampires. My form of retaliation? Sulking around on the couch in Carlisle's living room, glaring at nothing in particular.

"You're such a teenager." Edward told me fondly, ruffling my head as he came to sit by me. Disadvantage number 234: Vampire parents are hardly ever bothered by _anything. _

"Yes, dad. Did you notice that I'm also one of those when I'm _not_ sulky?" To my irritation, he just laughed. He probably thinks it's adorable…. Gah!

"Broken heart, eh?" Emmett called, descending the staircase with Rosalie and Kat. I colored, immediately thinking of Drew. This is precisely what I was trying to avoid.

"Nah, I think it was more like 'broken ego'." Alice said, appearing from the kitchen carrying a few shopping bags. I stared in horror as she winked. That usually meant that she saw more than I would've allowed her to see.

"Tell us all about it, Ness." Kat said, rubbing her hands together gleefully. She was looking very pretty today in a blood red ruffled dress with a neckline meant to tease the male onlooker. Of course, it was a strikingly different kind of beauty next to Rosalie who was in white.

In fact, I realized, all the females in the room were taking effort to look exceedingly gorgeous. Mom and I were the only ones in jeans.

As if on cue, Esme appeared as a vision in emerald green. Behind her came Carlisle and a dark-haired male who looked uncannily like Kat. _Who is this-_

"Hey dad!" Kat greeted, walking over to give him a kiss on the cheek. _I guess that answered my question._

"Hey there Kitty-kat. Is everything in order?" His twinkling eyes told me where Kat got her disposition. On site, I liked the guy. Though he looked to be in his thirties, I could tell he was centuries older by the way Carlisle stared at him- there was so much respect in his gaze; I've never known him to do that… people usually glance at _him_ like that.

What surprised me even more was this guy's fondness for his daughter. A long time ago the world was extremely sexist. But here was a guy, centuries old, calling his daughter 'Kitty-kat'.

"Of course, our stuff is ready for immediate use."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yes, and I've just been introduced to the most delightful people!" She gestured to me and my folks. "You remember Edward and the rest, I'm sure." She waited for her father to nod. "Well, I'd like you to meet my new friends- Edward's wife and daughter."

At once, Kat's dad's eyes met mine. He came forward and offered his hand to pull me gently to my feet. I felt my cheeks burn as he scrutinized my face, not searchingly but curiously.

He was beaming when I finally met his warm golden eyes. I had to look up at him. "So it is true. What a beautiful hybrid you are."

"Thank you." I replied shyly, before turning to Carlisle accusingly. "You were talking about me weren't you?"

The strange vampire laughed. "You're their pride and joy, Renesmee, let them be grandparents. If you'll allow, I'll probably boast about just having seen you."

I pretended to be distraught. "Then you'll just have to tell them I'm the ugliest thing you've ever seen so they won't come looking for me."

He laughed again, the sound was definitely growing on me. "My name is George, by the way. I may be four hundred fifty-nine, but I'll allow you to call me Georgie."

"Nice to meet you, Georgie." If I didn't know better, a guy with a name like that would seem kind of… well… _gay. _But then I saw the look in his eyes when he saw mom and changed my mind about the whole gay thing.

"Bella, is it?" He smiled admiringly as both my parents stood up to greet him. "My, my, Edward. Who knew you had such good taste?"

"Nobody. Not even I did." Dad replied grinning. At the sight of his ease, mom seemed to relax.

"I still don't know." Bella added almost as an afterthought. That got us laughing. Georgie's laugh, it seemed, grew extremely contagious. And it was definitely hard when Emmett was telling all these jokes and Georgie found almost everything funny.

For once, I was actually enjoying by self without any of the self-consciousness teenagers got when with new people. Kat and Georgie could do that, I suppose.

Soon, I got to meet Georgie's wife, Vivian. She was petite but seemed even smaller next to her giant of a husband. She was the only one who fulfilled my expectations. She was simply (not extravagantly) pretty, quiet, graceful and unbelievably polite; like a woman of her time. Even being a vampire, she seemed so soft- so motherly, I guess. Still, she made such a contrast to her husband and daughter.

Then something very strange happened. I mean, strange even for me. In the middle of a very fascinating conversation-possible one of Georgie's travels in ancient history- and I got completely distracted. By what? An apparition on the top of the stairs.

I could've sworn I saw an angel: He had Kat's glossy jet black hair. Only his was in short layers emphasizing thickness from the top of his head to slightly longer strands at the back of his neck. His skin, though probably as pale as mine, seemed even paler in comparison. The gold of his eyes shone lazily under long dark lashes, keeping me captivated before appreciating his aristocratic nose, curving lips-

"Nice of you to finally drop by, William." I stared on as a smile slowly arranged itself on the angel's features at the sight of my father.

He came down in a flash to give Edward a very firm handshake. "Good to see you, Edward. Why, you're looking happier than I've ever seen you!"

For some reason, dad looked almost like he was guilty and/or uneasy. "You see, about that, I-"

"Edward got married!" There was something in Kat's voice, almost as though she was taunting the angel. "Maybe it's time _you_ did too. Want to meet her?"

"Funny, Katherine, I don't see _you_ rushing to the altar." He replied spitefully; Kat looked away. "And as for you…" He said turning to my dad. "I just expected… more restraint, at least."

"Restraint?!" I stood abruptly. The famous temper flared. What could I do? I couldn't help myself. "What are you, chauvinistic?"

He smiled wryly. "That would be a mild way of putting it."

"Ah… you know what they say about people like you?" I said, taking a few steps forward involuntarily.

"_Renesmee._" Edward warned.

"No, no, Edward. Let her say her piece." 'William' said, amused. "Enlighten me."

"You're probably scared of us, or…" I paused, feeling my eyes glint menacingly. "you're gay."

I heard a gasp. "Because the only way you can't be happy about my father's awesome marriage is when you want him for _yourself._"

I turned suddenly when I heard clapping. Vivian was the culprit- she was beaming at me. The woman was beaming at me for calling her son gay. Old fashioned people hated gays… Is this family weird or what?


	11. An old flame?

**You guys have no idea how gratifying it is to see 'so and so has added your story to his/her list of favorites. It really is inspiring. WOW.**

**Now, what would really make my day is if I had more reviews… No pressure though **

"Wow, you seem to know quite a lot of things about homosexuals." William said quite calmly for a man whose sexuality was challenged but a second ago. But his tone was tinged with acid. "Is it possible that you fell for one or that the only experience you have with the opposite gender is through one?"

"William Joseph Averay!" His mother reprimanded furiously.

"Ouch, are you going to take that Nessie?" Emmett taunted. _Ouch was right._ I could see in my family's faces that they were either silently amused or horrified with our little 'chat'.

"I suppose you wouldn't have recognized sex appeal if you saw it, sir, because you wouldn't have asked such a stupid question." I sighed dramatically. "But then, I had a feeling your desires were not for women."

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Women are traitorous and unkind and-"

"You do realize your mother is female, right?" I asked him sweetly.

"She is a different brand." He retorted coldly. _Ah, so he was picky with his females, was he?_

"So is mine. Don't judge, or that will put you at a level below the women you so condemn." I told him sternly.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine with your mother; I know she has great taste." I turned to see Bella laugh."It's you I don't need predetermination to categorize."

"That's perfectly fine with me." I said, finally appeased. "You can say what you want about me but don't you dare say a word against my mother."

"Wow. Thank you, Ness." Bella said, offering me a dazzling smile to with I responded with a wry one.

William turned his attention to her. "Bella, right?"

She nodded suspiciously. "My name is William Averay."

"Oh please, call him Will." Kat said, exasperated, and obviously not impressed.

"Hello Will, I'm glad you're getting along fine with my daughter." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm usually quite civil. I hope you don't mind my quiet loathing of your gender." He said, actually quite civilly.

"I don't mind as long as I don't catch you lusting over Edward." Mom said teasingly- we all laughed. To my surprise, Will did too.

"I assure you, madam, I am not gay… no matter what your daughter wishes you to believe." He added as an afterthought. I huffed before settling down on the couch to continue my conversation with a much more delightful Averay- Georgie. _How did such a man get such a horrid son?_

After I ate and they watched while conversing, Alice ushered me outside.

"What did you think you were doing back there?" She scolded. "Do you even know who he is?"

"No, but does this face look like it cares?" I stuck my tongue out obnoxiously.

She sighed. "He's one of the most powerful vampires ever created!"

"I bet the Volturri would just love to get his hands on him." I said, disgusted with this new info.

"Well, duh, it's obvious by the way they've been trying to recruit him for about four centuries and still haven't given up." Her sarcasm wounded my ego.

"What can he do, anyway?" I pretended to be just mildly interested.

"Actually, nobody really knows but some say they've seen him torture people using their minds."

"Like Jane?"

"Worse, he also has Edward's power."

"What?!" _I think I messed with the wrong guy… again!_

"Why do you think Bella was concentrating? You didn't notice? And it's not just that, some people swear that he can… control you." She was dead serious now and there was fear written in her eyes.

"So in other words, he can play around with your mind." I supplied; she nodded. "So why hasn't he joined the Volturri?"

"Too many females. Just kidding," She grinned at my fury. "He's actually a good guy. You know with the vegetarian diet and all. And he respects humans."

"Just not the females, right?"

"Don't let it bother you. We all have our little pet peeves." She said sadly.

"That isn't little." I muttered and she pretended not to hear me.

"Come on, let's let Georgie cheer you up. Besides, you'll be surprised what the future holds for the union of our families."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"I'm really sorry guys; I don't know what the hell came over me." I said, standing before my two best friends in the world.

"Oh, enough with the apologies already. Just acknowledge that we're the awesomest friends ever." Candy ordered.

"Okay, okay, you guys are awesome." We were walking to the counter to get our popcorn.

Abbie had wanted to watch a sappy love story and Candy had wanted to watch a bloody horror film. So, we ended up getting tickets for a murder mystery with romance in it. You learn to compromise when you hang out with opposite personalities.

Like there was this one time-

"Penny for your thoughts, Ness." Abbie said curiously.

"I was about to reminisce about when Candy dared you to set Adrienne's pants on fire." I said, smirking while she looked away in embarrassment.

"Yeah and got so scared that I decided to burn her whole outfit to show Abbie how fun it was." Candy said, smirking.

"It sure was fun, until Drew caught you and scared you into running off." _Drew. _My insides wrenched painfully. _Only that boy could get into the girls' locker room._

"Speaking of Drew… Do you want to talk about it?" Candy asked softly and carefully. "I mean, since the woman at the counter seems to have taken a permanent break. The woman was taking her time on the phone, so…

"What do you want to know?" I asked, bracing myself inwardly.

"Well, any kisses?" I shook my head. "Yes? No? Aw, that's too bad."

"Not really." They raised their brows at the exact same time- I almost (keyword here being 'almost') laughed. "He was a jerk, okay. I caught him making out in a broom closet- I didn't even know we still had those- with a fourth year on our third day of being together."

"What is with him and third days anyway? I mean, I heard he did that kind of thing to Pam too but I didn't believe it." Abbie commented.

I shrugged. "He's not a nice guy, obviously, and he's not worth our conversations so…"

"Yeah, we understand." Candy gave me a squeeze. "I know how it feels to find out someone… well… cheated on you."

Yes, she would know. Candy's had about five hundred boyfriends. There was never any serious _action _with any of them because they were either dirtbags or fakers or… well, you get the picture. She told me once that she wanted a vampire boyfriend because they'd be haunted by you forever if they break up with you. I had to try so hard not to laugh. She didn't really know I was a vampire… I wish she did. Damn Volturri.

"Candy…" I started sympathetically but she interrupted me.

"It's okay Ness… I'm… complacent enough." She was silent for a while but then her eyes lit up. "You know what though? Derick is back!"

"Oh my gods! You serious?" Abbie sounded as astonished as I felt. Frederick was Candy's best friend; the only one who truly understood her. They had been born on the same date and were playmates ever since then. When Candy was with him, she was never in a sour mood… okay maybe playfully sarcastic, but not _sour_. His family took him with them to New York because his dad's books started selling.

Candy nodded, for once acting like an excited little girl expecting her birthday present. "I called him up when mom announced it. In fact, if you two don't mind, I invited him to come today."

"YES!" That was me and my giant leap of joy. It was so high I touched the ceilings and elicited a few stares. "Heh, I um, do gymnastics… Look!" I performed a split. The gracious onlookers clapped and moved on.

My friends, however, were laughing their faces off. I got beet red. "Oh whatever guys… You have no idea how hard it is to be someone like me."

"Yeah, I suppose the good looks and super cool abilities torture you every day." Candy agreed sarcastically. "Oh, and that was a lovely split." They exploded into giggles again.

Then I happened to see the gorgeous outline of someone. For once I stared in horror, not pleasant surprise at the sign of newfound attractiveness. _Oh shit._ Candy was _not _going to like this.

"Would you two excuse me for a moment?" But they were too busy making fun of me anyway. So I made my way to a beautiful blond stranger.

When I got up to him he looked up at me and a grin slowly spread across his features. I put a hand over my mouth in horror. "Oh no, I was hoping I was wrong."

He understood at once my dilemma and the grin vanished. It was a look of shame. "Look, Renesmee, I-"

"Who did this to you, Derick?" I demanded, fury coursing through my veins like fire burning out oil. "Who the hell had the balls to turn my friend into a _vampire_?"


	12. In and out

"_Who did this to you, Derick?" I demanded, fury coursing through my veins like fire burning out oil. "Who the hell had the balls to turn my friend into a vampire?"_

"Nobody! I mean, I don't know." He sighed in frustration, raking a hand through his glittery gold locks. "I was hoping she wouldn't see the difference."

"What… that her once geeky best friend magically turned into a walking, talking heartthrob?" I demanded incredulously.

"Well, I _have _been gone for years…"

"And what about the delicious smell of her blood or anyone's blood for that matter?" I hissed through my teeth to avoid being heard.

He looked me right in the eye. "I would never do that, Ness. You _know_ I love her."

I sighed in resignation; _that _softened me up. He still felt the same after years. "Everyone knows… except her."

"But she _was_ excited to see me, right?" I nodded and he beamed. "Then we can work it out. Besides," He winked devilishly. _Such a difference from the awkward dork that he was, really._ "It isn't the first time a vampire's in love with a human."

I rolled my eyes. _Like I didn't know _that. "Fine, whatever. But at least try to act normal around here."

He looked thoughtful. "The last time I saw something extraordinary was a minute ago when a redheaded gymnast split-"

"Oh shut up, Derick!" I growled.

So I gave his 'acting-human' skills a once-over before we went off to the other two crazies around here.

"Renesmee, why do you keep-?" Abigail's face paled. "Derick!"

Derick looked around for a voice teasingly. "That's me! Do I… know you?" Accordingly, she attacked him with a bear hug.

"Dude, it's kind of weird that you _feel _cold but you're looking _hot_." Abbie complimented while I snuck a glance at Candy. She was being awfully quiet even for her.

She was staring, transfixed by the sight of him. But she soon recovered- as she always does- when he turned to her almost shyly.

"You seem so different." She said softly, pensively.

"Oh don't worry; I'm still the same guy who beat you at just about everything, no doubt about that." He told her, feigning seriousness but failing epically.

She shook her head disapprovingly at his antics but was smiling. "You're such a kid still."

"I'll put my glasses on if that'll help." He offered willingly. He had that expression he always had with her- it said: _I'll do anything for you._ I swear… Candy could be such a blind person sometimes.

"Nah, your contacts suit you." She admitted grudgingly. That was Candy's version of a compliment. Of course, she didn't know that he _wasn't _wearing gold contacts. I was just glad they were gold and not red.

_You have some explaining to do. _I told him, communicating in my oh-so-special way.

He nodded briskly before offering the love of his life an arm. She smacked it playfully, being the Candy that she is, and simply lead the way on her own.

"You think they'll ever be the same?" Abbie asked me as we trailed behind them. "I mean, now that he's drop dead gorgeous and all…"

"Duh, you can't just erase a friendship. Not even a few years can erase how close they were." I was right. Unfortunately for us but very fortunately for them, they spent the whole movie talking just about everything!

"I'm dying to know!" I said, jogging ahead. We were going up to the house Derick used to live in before he moved. It was a quaint little blue bricked cottage outside town.

"About everything, I assume." I heard him laugh. "It's kind of funny how I was sort of curious about your being weird. Now I regret how I know."

I stopped in my tracks and turned. He was fiddling with his fingers. "Derick, what happened?"

He looked up and I saw the sheer emptiness in his golden irises. Instead of answering he raced into the cottage at the speed of light. I followed, maybe a bit slower because I lacked my share of blood. I was determined to survive without it, of course.

I got in, immediately noticing how quiet it was. It was like a hollow shell of a house; it was devoid of people. Where were his parents? Was this what he was trying to show me? The emptiness that mirrored what I saw in his eyes was in this house. Where _were_ his parents?

"She killed them." He was sitting on the breakfast table, head down so I wouldn't see his hollow eyes. "The vampire who changed me, that is."

I fell silent as I came over to sit by him. "What about you?" It wasn't good to dwell on unchangeable pasts.

"Well, that isn't too hard to see, is it?" He muttered.

"I meant… did it leave you in a worse condition than your parents?" _Did it leave you soulless? _

"I have someone to live for. That's good enough for me." I watched as his index fingernail scratched letters onto the wooden tabletop…

_Candy_

"And she doesn't even know it." I whispered. _Wow, this is true devotion if anyone ever saw it._

"And I don't want her to know all this." Derick said, burning eyes staring through my soul. "I don't want her to pretend to love me out of pity. I will love her whether or not she loves me the way I want her to."

"You're a good guy, Derick." He chuckled darkly.

"Bad things happen to good guys, then."

"_No_. Bad things happen to those who can handle it." I squeezed his shoulder. "It won't be too hard for her to fall for you- she already loves who you are. What more if you look smokin'?"

"What are you talking about?" He put a hand over his heart in pretend offense. "I was _already _good looking back then!"

"Yeah, if you fix the outfit and eradicate the glasses and-" He stuck his tongue out at me. "_So…_ What's the plan?"

"You mean mission make her love me?" I nodded; he laughed. "There is no plan. If it comes then it comes."

"Wow. And here I thought all guys had it perfectly thought out." _Really, I did._

"Nah, just assholes like Drew Court." I blanched. Why does _he_ always seem to get into my conversations and ruin my day? "Did he…?"

"No. Well, almost…"

He scowled. "_Renesmee…"_

"Don't." I warned. "I regret it enough already. And besides, you shouldn't worry because the love of your life is immune to his charms."

I stared at him, realizing something. "Who helped you?"

"Is it obvious?"

"No one can handle the whole vampire thing on their own." I said, very matter-of-fact.

"Well, it was another one of _her _victims." He said, emotionless now.

"Her?" It still shocked me that it was a girl.

"Yes. Very previously, she tortured and changed a whole family… _Bitch._" But then he smiled. "I suppose the older Cullens would know these guys. They transferred recently…"

_Uh oh. Please let him not mean…_

"Have you heard of William Averay?"


	13. Do we have to?

**I'm really sorry for taking years to update. If I got more response to this story I'd find the inspiration to write it faster and better.**

They had started to infiltrate my life, those Averays. Kat and William slowly but surely made themselves visible to my school's populace. Sadly, for Kat only, they possessed that 'unapproachable' aura most vampires proudly held. People just weren't at ease whenever they were around. Thank god for my half-human-ness!

"Hi girls!" Kat sat down beside me that day. Abbie and Candy visibly shrunk away towards the vampire they were much more familiar with- Derick. "What's up?"

"Hey Kat." I said, fiddling with my food using a fork. Today was one of those manic Mondays I could never get used to. "Why aren't you accompanying your sulky brother?" William never hid anything; that included the aversion to other (living and non-living) creatures.

She groaned. "You can only take so much in a decade." I only barely heard her because at that moment Drew Court had taken interest with something in our table. He reacted the funniest way when his eyes registered Kat- he looked like something had died within him.

"Kat Averay…" For once, Drew looked as lost as I felt. I saw Kat mouth '_oh shit.'_ _What's going on here?_

"You two know each other?" I asked casually. I gave Kat a significant look. _Why didn't she tell me?_

Kat took a quick glance at Drew. "No." She said innocently, but her pause had spoken for itself.

Drew only shook his head in disgust and with his tight fists pushed in his pockets, he walked away.

When he was out of sight I turned to Kat. "What was _that_?"

She waved her hand dismissively, but the other one pinched the bridge of her nose in agony. "Just another fling I didn't know lived here."

"Wow." I was amazed. Drew Court was a _fling_! No wonder he was so pissed off. "If he was just a fling… why are you so bothered?"

"I'm not bothered." Kat said laughing sarcastically. "This is all William's fault. He _knew._"

"Isn't it always William's fault?" I asked enjoying all of a sudden.

"Too bad he has to make it up to you today." Kat said, looking up at me and grinning.

"What do you-"

"Catch you later, Ness…" She took her leave and I was left to converse with my violent emotions.

* * *

Later that day, I was feeling really down. My head was aching, my hands were shaking, and my ego was just itching to do something that I was passionate about. What _is _there to do in life? How do my parents go on living without getting totally bored? Wait, don't answer that last question.

It was raining heavily and I was thinking of maybe driving off to my favorite place in the world. A little bump in the road stopped me in my tracks.

"Hi."

"AAAAAAAH!" I braked sharply and the car swerved to a stop, almost hitting a few of the sturdiest trees around. William's face had appeared, upside down, peering from across the windshield. He had been on top of my car for a while now I guess.

"Could I please be informed of where we're going?"

"Could I just pretend you didn't exist right now?" I tried backing away but I hadn't realized that I had ran into a ditch.

"You're going to have to get out here and push it, you know." He had contented himself to standing beside the car now like a _normal_ human being. Note the careful use of the word 'like.' "Come on. I don't bite… humans."

Thank god he wasn't one of those types to laugh at his own jokes. That would've been unbearable. "I'll let you in if you push it out yourself."

He grinned silly. "Deal." He didn't even move- the car was slowly moving out on its own as he _willed_ it. Fear washed through me involuntarily.

Still, I had to show some backbone. "I said push it yourself, not use your creepy mind powers to do it for you." I said when he tried to open the door I locked precisely so he couldn't ride shotgun.

But he just smiled like what I said was nonsense. I heard the door unlock itself and he opened the door to gingerly sat next to me. The air was heavy and freezing as we sat there in silence. "So… who put you up to this?"

He sighed and I looked up to see him frown. "My folks. They said I deserved to meet someone like you." I giggled nervously.

I definitely regretted previously sneaking a glance. He looked gorgeously adorable with the tendrils of wet hair sticking to his porcelain skin, even more so now that his golden eyes focused solely on my brown ones. "Can you read my mind?"

"Not if I don't will myself to. Why?" He was being too civil. Georgie must have been quite intimidating.

"Because you wouldn't like it if you did." I said purposely, hoping it would result in him never seeing my stupid, impulsive thoughts. I was _not_ immune to beauty just because I grew up around it. It just meant I was attracted to the kind I wasn't used to. "It must be so boring to be able to make anyone do anything."

"Not really. I train myself not to care about people- they'll always have a thought or two that'll repulse me thoroughly." I nodded thoughtfully. He cleared his throat. "and if there's anything that repulses me, it's the feeling that someone I'll probably see a lot thinks very lowly of me."

I raised a brow. "You're lying."

"I don't lie." He said coldly. I just stared, challenging him with my gaze.

"You can't prove that."

"I don't have to. You'll believe it sooner or later." Fair enough.

"So… what now?" I said sighing and rubbing my temples. What a long day. And here I was hoping for an escape.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to make it up to you until tomorrow." I gaped at his declaration.

"Why didn't you tell me this morning? I would've had a lot of time!"

He shrugged. "It was sunny." He wasn't lying.

"Can't we postpone this? I need to go to my secret hideout today." Didn't I sound childish? Secret hideout… hah!

He lightened up at that. "Secret hideout? Is that what that tree house is?" _Busted._ "Did you build that?"

I nodded shyly. He whistled. "Not bad." I blushed. It was kind of embarrassing really.

"I was eight."

He went back to businesslike. "No returns or exchanges. It's now or never. Take it or leave it."


	14. I'm sorry

**Because of my beautiful new review, I post this latest chapter. It is my gift to you**

**Oh and I'm so sorry but I don't know why I can't seem to write long chapters with this story. It's like a disease or something…**

So Will asked me what I wanted him to do to make it up to me and I said, "Tell me about her, the girl to make you hate all girls."

We were sitting very comfortably on the bed high up in my very own tree house when I suddenly turned on the heat with this request. Still, he had no choice but to obey. _He owes me just this._

He was silent for a while, and I felt tension rolling off his stiff frame. "I'm sorry. You know what? Let's not talk about that. I-"

"No. Maybe it'll make you a more understanding person." I bit my lip in regret as he raked his unbearable gaze that landed onto my eyes and straight into my head. I, Renesmee Cullen, blacked out.

I don't know how Will did it. Who knows what kind of mysterious powers he held back?

I saw everything. I saw him change before my very eyes. I know his age now; one of the only things I didn't regret having to know.

At the age of nineteen, William Averay watched helplessly (feet glued to the floor and shaking) as an ultimately cruel female vampire named Alva tortured his family. She had a strange partiality towards making human beings works of art… the type one can deeply carve.

Each one of the Averays was given what Alva thought to be a glorious scar that showed exactly who they are or who _she thought_ they _were_.

It was Alva who carved hatred into his heart when she carved a hawk with the coldest stared he had ever seen onto the far left side of his torso, also taking up some of his left arm and shoulder.

She left him bleeding and conscious to stare at the blood slowly draining from the deep cuts on his mother, father, and little sister. She whispered lies of comfort that had the opposite effect.

"_Don't worry William, honey. You will be the only one to survive this little mutiny of mine. You will live to see another day unlike these sad relatives of yours. They're not quite as beautiful, you see."_

He gently nudged me out of his worst nightmare. After the initial numbness, I could finally feel big fat tears sliding off my cheeks in waves.

His expression was unreadable as he watched me dry my tears. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He seemed a lot stronger than the young man I watched just a while ago. In most ways, it angered and frustrated me.

Without my general control- I like to tell myself that- I did something I didn't think I could ever do without bursting into flames. I tore his shirt off.

There was another person in me. The real Nessie would have laughed at her actions first but this person just gasped at the hawk-eyes she saw over William's heart. The rest of the scar was glaringly wrenching.

I knew that the real Nessie was still in there because I could hear that heart slamming into my ribcage painfully, reminding me not to push him too far. Did I ever listen to any warnings?

I traced the lines of his scar gently, telling myself I was imagining the way he went perfectly still so the shivers that went through him wouldn't be too obvious. "_Renesmee…"_ He said hoarsely.

I put a finger to his lips. "Shh… just let me take your pain even just for a while." I closed my eyes as I closed my hand over his heart.

He let me lean into him for a while until I fell into a deep sleep.

_And it was just another manic Monday…_

_ -------_

I woke up in the morning all alone and lonely when I used to wake up energized and refreshed after a night of silent reflection. I found myself cursing William Averay in my head again. He'll probably be the cause of my downfall.

And when I thought back on it all, I was so humiliated and flushed that I decided to get some fresh air. _Bad idea_ I realized as my sleepy brain registered Will sitting on the rail of the outer terrace.

He saw my flushed face and tried to hide a smirk. I tried to ignore it and noticed his change of clothes. "Good morning."

"Good morning. I'm so sorry about your shirt." I'm sure I turned a deeper shade of crimson because he was stifling back laughter. "I'm just glad you changed before dad saw it and asked-"

"But he did." William replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world and my mouth fell open in horror. "Oh and he's coming to get you in thirty seconds. You're late for school."

"Screw school." I muttered under my breath. "How could you do this to me?!"

"Oh, Edward knows I'm harmless- hatred for women and all- so you're off the hook." He was amused about it all, judging by his tone. _How did he switch from the sensitive guy I saw last night into heartless bastard the next morning?_

"Look, I don't expect us to be friends now but-" I squeezed my eyes shut in frustration and when I opened them we were inches apart.

"You can't expect me to adapt to females that easily…" His eyes were pleading now.

"More than four hundred years, Averay!" I exclaimed impatiently. "And let me finish! _I don't expect us to be friends_ but I want you to know that I won't be anything but _nice_ to you from now on. Also, I don't _care_ how you choose to treat me- that's your choice- but just don't…" _No, I can't tell him that…_

"What? What can't I do?" William prodded, curiosity stretched to its limit.

"Forget it. I think I see dad. Thanks." I surprised him by giving him a hug before dashing off into the direction of a very suspicious father.


End file.
